Life from Death
by Enderus
Summary: Once Corvisa falls down trying to escape some attackers, he finds himself attempting to befriend anyone he can. Although after he tries to fight Asgore and fails he sees his old life flash before his eyes, will Corvisa stay dead, or will he come back with a new form?
1. The Fall

All I felt was a rushing of energy and emotions, I sighed and began to wonder where my journey ended up leading me to fight a fire slinging goat. Taking a hit I felt the wind knocked out of me and my memories came rushing back.

It was a nice afternoon, the birds were singing the flowers were blooming. However that didn't include me, I was busy scaling a mountain in an attempt to keep from being beat again. Voices of people clamoring around below me kept adrenaline coursing through my veins. I kept pushing myself to go up even though my lungs were on fire and the rest of my body burned from different cuts and scrapes as well as my muscles or lack there of needing a break. The ringleader of the group called after me to "Stand and fight cause you'll run out of space eventually!"

I kept climbing nearly slipping and falling on my way, once up to the top of the mountain. I began trying to run, but some of the smarter people went around back and caught up with me. They grabbed me and threw me to the ground, which I hit with a groan. The rest had nearly finished the climb when the ground suddenly opened up beneath me, almost as if the mountain had split open a giant carnivorous mouth swallowing dirt, rock and unfortunately me. Then everything went dark just before I hit the ground.

"Hey" a small nasally voice called out to me, "are you alright?" I muttered something like "Feeling great… yourself?" to which the voice responded "Here let me help you up." Feeling something slightly cold and damp help lift to my feet was odd, I winced at each touch as I instantly assosated the touch with pain. The voice then said "Hey, don't worry I won't hurt you." It was clear that whoever this was had been and probably still was struggling with my weight.

I found that fact rather odd, I only weighed about eighty or so pounds. Groaning the voice helped me to my feet, although I couldn't see the individual I had heard the voice from behind me say "Hey follow me!" Although once I turned around I couldn't see anything but a doorway, taking a breath I stepped forward and through the door into the place I'd know as the ruined castle at a later date.

1


	2. The Introduction

I wandered about looking for the one that had helped me, I wandered until some weird white looking frog hopped across my path. Before I even knew what was happening the frog was spitting flies at me and trying to jump on me.I had kept running and dodging until I tripped over seemingly nothing and fell to the ground I again felt the oddly damp and cold "hands", for lack of a better term, wrap around me I felt something like a propeller above and that shot off almost like bullets.

A few moments later and I heard a horrible whooshing sound and was then turned over to see some strange yellow flower stare at me with an evil and smug looking smile on its face. "Howdy," it said with a slightly shrill yet oddly male sounding voice my eyes level with it's it paused for only a moment before continuing, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." He chuckled for a moment before saying "Boy you're new to the Underground aren't cha? Well don't worry you're old friend flowy will show ya how things work!" Before I could object he said "You see these?" He seemed to be montioning towards some form of floating seed. "These are called attacks, try your best to dodge each and everyone of them!"

The things around turned out to be vines, I had wondered to myself if this was the one that helped me up and sent away that frog." My thoughts were interrupted by one of the "seeds" grazing my hair. Startled I fell backwards and narrowly avoided a set of seeds coming from behind me. As I fell I noticed something rather odd, my body didn't take the hit, however a strange looking heart popped out of nowhere and a small crack formed. The Flower began it's rant again "Oh you see that? That heart is your soul. It's the very culmination of you're being! If you get hit to many times your soul will break and you will die!"

I was worried about how chipper he was being about this, he again sent some more of his attacks at me and thankfully missed. He then again spoke and said "Now it would be your turn! You could use your turn to heal by eating food, talk in hopes of making friends with your enemies or… KILL ALL OF THOSE WORTHLESS BEINGS! Although if you talk enough you might just be able to spare the monster and make it wish to stop fighting! Ah-a!" I took another step back and the attacks he had been using vanished, he then followed up everything with. "Ahead is the old ladies house, she will take care of you. Maybe even heal you! Although she may not want to let you go… and I'm sure you want to get back up to the surface! So, you should sneak out when she's sleeping. Well I'll be seeing you!" and with that he vanished into the ground and I began my Journey.

2


	3. The House of the Goat

I was still walking along when out of nowhere, yet somewhere a door had appeared and curious I walked towards it. I walked up to the door and saw that there was a door handle and on the handle there was the letters W.D.G. however just as I went to open the door it vanished from sight. I sighed and figured I was seeing things from my fall. I'd probably hit my head on the way down, and now was hallucinating. I walked along feeling rather confused and lost unsure about why that door had been there and then vanished.

I sighed and continued my quest forward only to be stopped by what looked like a sheet over a log wearing headphones. I was curious and perplexed at this and despite every fiber of my very being telling me not to, I reached out and tried to push the being. I was greeted with the snoring that this thing had been making coming to a stop. The being, I later learned was a ghost named Napstablook , rose to the ground off of the dusty old floor that he or maybe she? I couldn't tell as they didn't really seem to have an actual distinguishable voice said "Oh, I'm sorry am I in your way?"

I nodded and the Ghost continued, "Ahh jeez I umm I'm-I'm sorry oh… oh goodness." I smiled at the Ghost and it seemed to be rather saddened still, however I saw a flicker of hope in its eyes for a moment before it began to cry. I thought nothing of it until the tears came towards me, almost as if they were hunting me down, and once one touched me my soul ,as Flowey called it, appeared and the crack on it seemed to grow further along down it. However once Napstablook saw it he seemed to have his tears slow to a near stop.

This had me intrigued I thought I'd test my new theory at a later date, but for now it was an all out war between my kindness and the saddenss reflected in the poor ghosts eyes. I continued trying my best to be kind when another ghost appeared out of nowhere. This one was pink and had some form of blush around it's cheeks, I say cheeks even though it didn't really seem to have much for a face, and started talking to it's cousin I learned about some music he I also learned was supposed to be making. The two kept talking until they vanished into thin air. I blinked wondering if I'd just hallucinated the whole ordeal.

I was about to continue when I noticed on the floor there was some form of shiny yellow coins, I bent down and touched one of them. They were slightly heavy in my hand, however that wasn't what caught my attention. My attention was immediately drawn to what seemed to be the face of a goat in the coin looking at me as I looked at it. I looked up only to see a goat probably about 5 ft tall standing there happily watching me. I instinctively took a step back and the goat, with a clearly female voice spoke out and said "Oh hello there little one, are you lost?"

3

I took a breath and nodded slowly prepared to fight at a moments notice before I remember the Flowers parting words. "She won't hurt you, rather she'll be rather kind and caring her name… most call her Toriel." So I then followed my nod with a quick question, "Are you Toriel?" The goat looked surprised by my knowledge of her name and simply stated "Yes my child, my name is Toriel I'm the caretaker of the ruins." She seemed to think for a moment before asking me to follow her and I did so gladly. Together the two of us set off on our adventure towards what I could only assume to be her home.

Toriel showed me that the ruins were full of puzzles some more dangerous than the others. She also took the time to further explain what the flower had been talking about when he mentioned showing kindness. I felt rather happy and safe while walking with her, of course when she noticed that I seemed hurt she decided to heal me with magic. When doing so she simply chided me about being more careful as if I were her own son. When we arrived at her home she showed me some of her books and even showed the room I would be staying in. She mentioned something about another human staying here as well, which I didn't mind.

I thought to myself I'll just stay here for a day or so and when I felt rested enough I'd try to leave. Although there didn't seem to be anywhere I could go to leave, at first I decided to take a rest and once my head hit the pillow I was out cold. However once I was sleeping I began to dream, I first saw that door again and so I approached it.


	4. The Awakening

The door didn't vanish this time and it opened to reveal some man dressed in black talking to me in some language that made no sense to me. I tried to talk back, although it was evident that whoever this was, was not even aware that I was in their presence. I looked about the white room I was trapped in and saw that around the Man were some odd grey spots, I felt as though this man was important. However as soon as I tried to move I was sent to another place this time I was greeted by a strange looking skeleton, he seemed to be able to see me and asked me how I was doing. He explained what I was doing here, simply stating that he wished to help me.

Although I'd need to help him with a side project, I agreed and he seemed to disappear leaving me there with nothing more then my own thought and the sound of someone yelling. Yelling for me, my name… yes my name who I am where I am.

4


End file.
